It is a general object of the present invention to provide self-contained apparatus for guiding examination in accordance with predetermined examination categories which is battery-operated for enhanced mobility, which is easy to use, which may be readily reprogrammed to alter or modify examination information, and/or which produces a permanent record of examination results.
Another and more specific object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the described character which is particularly adapted to assist a physician in conducting a patient examination, which enhances efficiency and economy of the examination process, and which produces a clear and legible permanent record for the patient file.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the described character which may be employed in a centralized information storage and retrieval system to download examination information from one or more remote stations distributed around a medical office or hospital complex.